


The Scarecrow

by AngelandCollins



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelandCollins/pseuds/AngelandCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An monster terrifies a town, and on this fateful day, a brave girl decided enough is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot, Inspired by "S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W" by My Chemical Romance

“Run as fast as you can and HIDE!!! He is coming!” I hear someone scream. This is the world I live in, always hiding. Clouds always cover the sky and it’s never warm. And we have to look out for him. We call him The Scarecrow. He has been around since before I was born. 100 years ago, a plague swept the Earth, killing almost everyone. It was after the plague that The Scarecrow started terrorizing our village… killing and eating anyone who gets into his clutches. He is vicious and merciless. When I hear the shout, I stop eating my dinner and crouch down under my window. As I crouch in my house, I think bitterly to myself, “Why does no one fight him? I would and I’m the only one who would.” They always teach us in school how to run but never fight and I have never known why. So many years have passed. I want to fight. At that moment, a child’s scream rings out. Without a second thought, I grab a knife and run out.

I see The Scarecrow about to grab a little boy. The boy sees me and screams “Luana! Help me!” I sprint over and push him out of the way. I was feeling pretty good, when I felt hands grab me in an iron grip, spinning me around to face The Scarecrow’s stitched-on face, the grin crooked and the eyes in X-s. His touch burns my skin, some form of poison seeping its way into my body. I let out a strangled croak. In my head though I think to myself “I can’t give up!” The boy cries “No! I’ll… I’ll… I’ll help you!” I then remembered that the boy’s name was Calvin. “NO!” I yell. I then kick The Scarecrow and he lets go. I turn to Calvin as The Scarecrow doubled over and say in a rush “Never mind about the shape I’m in. I’ll keep you safe tonight.” I turn and face it. I can hear Calvin scampering away behind me, though I don’t dare look. The Scarecrow stands. No matter what, the sickening, twisted grin stays on its face. But, somehow, I know it is not pleased with me. I stand with my knife in my right hand. Yes, I am trembling and my arms feel like they are going to melt off, but I don’t back down. I am determined to end this once and for all.

We circle each other. Testing out and seeing who will strike first. With an entirely straight face, I lunge, aiming to stab it in the stomach. The Scarecrow deflects my hand, so I miss and graze its arm. The adrenaline hits me and I let loose a crazy sounding laugh. But, my adrenaline makes me stupid. I don't see The Scarecrow's plan until it's too late. It let me believe I was winning, not really fighting back, and only dodging. Then I stepped too far and it catches me for good. 

I try so hard not to scream as I feel my skin burning, faster than before. I can almost feel everyone in the town peeking out of their shacks to look at me. I can vaguely hear Calvin sobbing near me, probably watching as I slowly died. But, I knew if I just... died, it would not stop The Scarecrow from devouring Calvin. This thought gave me a burst of strength. I realised that The Scarecrow had forgotten to take the knife out of my hands. With a great deal of effort I bring it up to the neck of the monster that I used to fear. I sucked in a breath and used my remaining strength to push my knife threw its neck.

The Scarecrow’s grip on me slacks as the headless body now falls. I fall too, unable to hold myself up anymore. The Scarecrow’s head is at my feet, almost like I am standing over it in triumph. But, I can feel my breathing going shallow and my heart thumping slower and slower. Calvin crawls over to me, tears streaming down his face. I gulp and say “Told you I would keep you safe.” He stares at me and nods. My eyelids are fluttering. “NO! Luana! You need to stay awake. Just hold on.” He starts shouting for something, but I’m not exactly sure because my ears aren't really picking up words. I have a vague sense of people crowding around me. Then my vision goes black and cold. “Calvin…” I manage to whisper. “Calvin, I can’t see…” I then feel a hand take mine. It feels like Calvin. “You did save me… Thank you.” I hear faintly feel the press of lips to my cheek. My own lips stitch up into a grin as I take my last breath as a human. My fate has been sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old one :)


End file.
